De Ja Vu
by LovaRoon
Summary: Hinata akhir-akhir ini selalu diikuti pemuda tampan yang misterius, namun sesuatu yang tak terduga tejadi hingga ia tau siapa pemuda itu


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa orang itu selalu mengikutiku? Sejak seminggu yang lalu aku selalu diikuti laki-laki berwajah tampan, yang selalu memakai seragam Suna Gakuen, sekolah yang selalu bersaing dengan sekolahku. Bahkan aku berlari dia pun berlari dan dengan keberanian yang ku punya aku membalikan badanku dan mendorong dada bidangnya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mengikutiku terus''

''...''

Dia hanya diam saja, dia hanya menatapku yang sedang marah padanya. Pandangannya datar sulit mengartikan ekspresinya, dia ini bodoh. Aku berbalik dan berjalan, dia masih mengikutiku dia akan mengikutiku sampai rumah.

Lembayung senja mulai merambatkan cahayanya, dan dengan setianya dia masih berada di belakangku berjalan sambil melihat matahari yang mulai menurunkan sinarnya, aku sempat terpesona melihatnya yang di timpa sinar senja. Aku membalikan wajahku ke depan saat dia memergokiku sedang melihatnya aku tidak mau dia melihat wajahku yang merah. Aku merapatkan blazer guna memperhangat tubuhku dari udara dingin.

Gelap sudah menyelimuti langit, dia berhenti saat aku sudah mulai membuka gerbang rumahku dia menungguku hingga kumasuk lalu pergi, entah kenapa aku merasa kehilangan, aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya walaupun dia menyebalkan tapi aku merasa merindukannya walau hanya beberapa menit tidak bertemu.

Salju turun malam ini, aku membuka jendela kamarku dingin menyeruak masuk menggelitik kulit yang dilapisi baju tebal. Aku mengulurkan tanganku mengumpulkan salju di tanganku, aku sangat menyukai salju yang turun dari langit namun aku sangat membencinya ketika butiran itu menyentuh kulitku, rasanya sakit meremas hatiku seperti menyentuh takdir memilukan di tanganku aku langsung meremas salju yang ada di genggamanku dan menjatuhkannya membiarkannya bergabung dengan koloninya.

Keesokan harinya masih sama dia menugguku di stasiun syal biru melilit di lehernya mantel hitam ia rapatkan saat aku datang jejak salju kemarin menimbulkan dingin yang menyengat. Aku benci saat semua gadis menatapnya penuh kagum, seakan-akan dia milikku perasaan ini timbul begitu saja. Aku berdiri jauh dari jangkauannya namun matanya terus menangkapku hingga kereta datang.

Dia berdiri di belakangku melindungiku dari himpitan pria mesum, saat kereta berhenti dadanya menempel di punggungku rasa hangat seketika muncul dengan jantung yang memompa lebih cepat. Aku terus berkutat di pikiranku sepanjang perjalanan pulang, memahami perasaan yang pernah kurasakan. Aku berhenti dan berbalik saat ku sadari dia berhenti, memandang langit seperti kemarin. Tanpa ragu ku dekati dia sambil memasukan tanganku ke dalam saku mantel. Aku berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

''Ada apa dengan langit itu?''

Dia masih diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa dia bisu?

''Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?''

Aku berusaha selembut mungkin, berusaha menjadi teman. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa memandangku, bukankah tidak sopan perilakunya itu?

Aku hanya mendapat jawaban dari genggaman tangannya itu. Dia hanya menggenggam tanganku. Hangat ini muncul lagi namun hilang seketika saat dia melepaskan genggamannya tiba-tiba. Aku melihat raut wajahnya berubah seperti menahan kelemahan dalam dirinya, aku semakin tak mengerti.

''Boleh ku tau, kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Apa aku punya salah padamu dulu?''

Aku mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikiranku, namun lagi-lagi dia hanya diam, aku sangat kesal dan langsung meninggalkannya padahal sedari tadi aki berusaha untuk menjadi teman, namun dia selalu begitu.

''Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah dan jawabanmu untuk itu...''

Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara bass khas laki-laki, aku berbalik dan menatapnya yang berjalan kearahku dia benar-benar bicara?

''Karena aku ingin melindungimu''

Lalu seketika waktu terhenti saat dia menangkup wajahku dan menekan bibirku. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, namun entah kenapa reflek aku menamparnya dan berlari menjauh. Dia tidak mengikuti lagi, aku kecewa.

Semalaman aku membuang waktuku hanya untuk menangisinya, dia hanyalah orang asing yang tak pernah ku ketahui identitasnya, namun aku menyesali perbuatanku saat ku tampar wajahnya dan berlari dan betapa sakitnya saat dia hanya diam tanpa mengejarku.

Keesokan harinya entah setan apa yang merasukiku sampai berada di Suna Gakuen, aku hanya bersandar pada tembok sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar dari gerbang melihatku sinis. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk dan aku sudah berdiri satu jam lamanya namun dia tidak kunjung datang, pasrah aku langsung pulang.

Malam ku lalui tanpa kain penghangat membiarkan tubuhku kedinginan, sebenarnya aku membawa mantel namun tidak ku pakai dan ku masukan kedalam tas, aku sengaja tidak memakainya berharap besok aku sakit.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik rambutku dan menarikku hingga ke sebuah gang sempit, lalu dia menghempaskanku hingga terjatuh diatas salju yang dingin. Aku dapat melihat wajah nafsu mereka yang menjijikan, bau alkohol dan cengkeh menguar ketika mereka mendekat.

Aku tidak mau menangis namun air mataku keluar begitu saja, mereka menarik blazerku dan yang lain mencengkramku aku hanya bisa berontak tanpa ada hasil. Aku menutup mataku berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi, aku dapat mendengar mereka berteriak kesakitan. kubuka mataku perlahan dan yang kulihat sosok yang ku rindukan dia memelukku rasa hangat itu kembali, aku membalas pelukannya menumpahkan semua yang sejak kemarin membebaniku.

''Kau tidak apa-apa?''

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk di sela tangisku lalu dia melepas mantelnya dan menyelimutinya di tubuhku lalu menggendongku dan memasukanku ke dalam mobil.

''Dari mana saja kau?''

Suaranya terdengar dingin, dia menyalakan penghangatnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

''Jalan-jalan di taman''

Setelah jawabanku ku utarakan hanya ada sepi sepanjang jalan, aku terus melihatnya tanpa henti wajah ini pernah ku kenal sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

Lampu merah menyala. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh wajahnya membuatnya menoleh kearahku.

''Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?''

Kami hanya menatap satu sama lain hingga klakson mobil lain berbunyi, dia menepis tanganku pelan lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan. Dan kita saling diam.

''Terima kasih''

Setelah kata itu keluar dari mulutku, aku keluar dari mobil dan menatap kepergiannya. Aku lupa, mantelnya masih melekat pada tubuhku. Kuhirup dalam aromanya, aroma ini juga pernah ku kenal.

Setelah mandi kurebahkan diriku di atas ranjang sambil memeluk mantelnya, mataku terpejam sesaat.

_''ada apa dengan langit itu?''_

_''Hinata, ini hari jadi kita!''_

_''Temui aku di perempatan, tempat pertama kita bertemu''_

_''Kenapa tertawa?''_

_''Kau selalu menanyakan langit yang selalu ku pandang''_

_''Aku mencintaimu Sasuke''_

Seketika mataku terbuka, Sasuke?

Mantelnya masih kupeluk erat, kepalaku terasa berat, ku lihat jam dan ternyata aku hanya tertidur 10 menit. Apakah tadi mimpi? tapi itu terasa nyata, apa laki-laki itu bernama Sasuke?

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, rasa kering di tenggorokan memaksaku melepas kantuk. Aku mengambil segelas air di dapur segarnya membasahi tenggorokanku. Aku mendengar derap langkah dan reflek aku bersembunyi di balik meja dapur. Kulihat ayah memasuki gudang belakang sambil membawa kardus, entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran pada apa isi kardus it, dan ku tunggu ayah hingga keluar dari gudang.

Aku memasuki gudang dan mencari kardus itu, aku melihatnya dia berada di pojok dekat keranjang. Saat kubuka isinya hanyalah sebuah dress berwarna hijau toska yang penuh darah yang sudah mengering bau amis menyeruak seketika, dan aku ambil sebuah amplop coklat besar dan mengambil isinya.

Ini surat dokter?

Aku menutup mulutku mataku berair terlalu kaget menerima fakta bahwa aku hilang ingatan dan aku...

Keguguran?

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir ku obrak-abrik seluruh isi kardus dan yang ku dapat semuanya tentang laki-laki itu, ku dekap sebuah fotoku bersamanya.

Aku tertarik melihat sebuah ponsel berwarna ungu, ku ambil dan kunyalakan.

Ajaib!

Ponsel itu masih nyala ku buka seluruh isinya, dan membaca pesan satu per satu. Tanganku gemetar saat membaca tentang kehamilanku. Anak Sasuke pernah tumbuh di rahimku dan dia senang saat itu aku bisa membacanya di pesan ini. Ku beralih pada pesan paling atas.

'Hinata, kau dimana aku sudah menunggumu'

Ini dari Sasuke, jangan-jangan mimpi itu benar. Kulihat galeri foto disana terlihat foto aku memakai seragam Suna, hampir semua foto berseragam Suna. Ini ponselku.

Kenapa ayah tega kepadaku?

Kubereskan kardus itu, dan ku ambil fotoku dan Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya ku datangi Suna Gakuen, tapi kali ini aku tidak diam saja. ku tanyakan seluruh siswa tentang Sasuke, mereka semua tau namun tidak ada satu pun yang tau keberadaannya hingga aku bertemu laki-laki berambut merah. Dia terlihat terkejut.

''Hinata?''

''Kau mengenalku?''

Dia langsung menarikku ke dalam kelas yang kosong, aku tidak berontak, aku yakin orang ini mengenalku dan Sasuke.

''Kenapa kesini? Ingatanmu sudah pulih''

''Aku mencari Sasuke''

''Hari ini dia tidak masuk''

Aku kecewa lalu ku peluk erat mantel Sasuke yang sedari tadi ku genggam, lalu pria itu mencengkram bahuku membuatku mendongkak menatapnya.

''Apa kau ingat aku?''

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Dia kecewa, aku bisa lihat dari wajahnya.

''Bisa bantu aku mengingat segalanya?''

Dia tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambutku, membuatku kesal karena rambutku jadi berantakan.

''Namaku Gaara, aku mantan tunanganmu dan sahabat Sasuke'' Mataku terbelalak kaget.

''T-tunangan?''

''Biarkan aku cerita dulu. Kau adalah murid Suna 3 bulan yang lalu sebelum tragedi itu''

''Boleh ku tau apa?''

FLASHBACK

''Hinata ini hari jadi kita yang ke seratus, dan untuk merayakan kehamilanmu kita kencan sore ini ku tunggu ya di perempatan tempat pertama kita bertemu'' Hinata yang merona hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Itulah yang terakhir Sasuke ucapkan sebelum masuk ke rumahnya.

Saat masuk ke rumah ayahnya langsung menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan memakai gaun yang di belikan ayahnya. Saat itu Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang ingin ayahnya lakukan.

''Ayah sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Aku ada janji satu jam lagi'' Hiashi tersenyum pada anaknya yang kini sudah cantik dengan gaun dan rambut ikalnya.

''Hanya sebentar saja''

Hinata mengangguk dan membelai perutnya yang masih merata ia kulum senyumnya dengan pipi yang merona.

Hinata tiba di sebuah Mansion, dan persilahkan masuk setelah itu duduk di meja makan besar. Hinata semakin bingung ketika seorang pria dewasa dan laki-laki yang dia kenal.

''Gaara-kun?''

''Hinata?''

Sontak kedua ayah mereka kaget, dan tidak lama tertawa bersama. Hinata dapat merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

'Hinata, kau dimana aku sudah menunggumu'

Hinata semakin gelisah, dia memegang pergelangan ayahnya yang sedang tertawa.

''Ayah, aku harus pergi aku ada janji''

''Apa? Perjodohannya baru saja mau di mulai''

Sontak Gaara dan Hinata terkejut.

''Apa? Ayah, Hinata ini kekasih sahabatku! Mana mungkin aku menikahinya!'' Gaara mulai protes.

Hinata memegang tangan ayahnya erat-erat, tangannya mulai dingin membuat ayahnya cemas Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

''Ayah a-aku hamil anak Sasuke''

Semuanya terdiam, Hinata semakin cemas air mata mulai menggenang di ujung matanya. Seketika ia merasakan panas di pipinya bekas tamparan ayahnya, bola matanya melebar tangannya yang menggenggam tangan sang ayah di hempaskan kasar oleh ayahnya.

''Hiashi!''

Hinata berlutut mencengkram hakama ayahnya air matanya deras mengalir hatinya teremas erat.

''Ayah dengarkan aku dulu, Sasuke akan tanggung jawab kumohon ayah'' tangisnya semakin menjadi tak kala tidak mendengar jawban ayahnya, sesak terasa saat ia berusaha menahan suara tangisnya.

''Gugurkan kandunganmu jika kau merasa anakku''

''Hiashi! Kau tidak harus seperti itu!''

Hinata bangkit dan berdiri matanya menatap penuh amarah membuat Hiashi sedikit terkejut.

''Sampai aku mati pun, aku tidak akan pernah menggugurkannya!'' Hinata pergi tanpa pamit, ini pertama kalinya ia membantah ayahnya.

''Hinata biar ku antar!'' gerakan Gaara tertahan oleh ayahnya.

''Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri'' Gaara hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hinata.

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi, Hiashi segera membantingnya hingga baterainya keluar. Dia terduduk merasa frustasi.

...

Hinata melepas heelsnya agar mempercepat larinya, sepanjang jalan ia terus menjadi pusat perhatian namun ia hiraukan itu. Rintikan salju ia lalui, dingin menyerang tubuhnya sebagian terbuka di bahu dan kaki, hidung dan bibirnya memerah air mata terus mengalir, rambutnya sudah sedikit basah. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri di sebrang sana senyum terlukis seketika di wajahnya di tambah Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya, Hinata terus berlari hingga...

''HINATA AWAS!''

Sasuke mendorong Hinata bunyi rem mobil nyaring sekali saat itu, Kepala Hinata terbentur pinggir jalan akibat dorongannya, sedangkan dirinya di biarkan tertabrak keluar dari mulutnya dan dahinya, kakinya mati rasa matanya sedikit buram ia melihat Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri dahinya mengeluarkan darah hingga melukai gaun indahnya di kaki jenjangnya mengalir darah.

''Hinata...bayiku...''

Sasuke merasa dirinya tak berguna di saat seperti ini dia hanya bisa menangis. dia merangkak menyeret bebannya berusaha menggapai Hinata lalu mengelus perut Hinata pelan sebelum menyelimutinya dengan pelukan, darah mereka berbaur.

''Maafkan aku, tidak bisa menjagamu dan anak kita'' Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, menangis di pundak Hinata, aromanya masih dapat ia cium walaupun bau amis melekat di tubuhnya. Mereka terus begitu sampai ambulan tiba, suara sirene menggelapkan mata Sasuke hingga kesadarannya hilang.

FLASHBACK OFF

Hinata menangis mendengar tragedi yang pernah menimpanya, kenapa ayahnya begitu jahat?

''Setelah kejadian itu ayahmu melarang keras Sasuke untuk menemuimu, tapi dia sudah janji bahwa dia akan melindungimu. Dia menjadi rajin berlatih untuk pemulihannya saat itu dia mengalami lumpuh sementara pada kakinya setelah sembuh dia baru menepati janjinya''

''Jadi itu alasan, kenapa dia selalu mengikutiku'' Hinata menggenggam tangan Gaara.

''Hubungi dia! Kumohon...''

Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke. Hinata melihat bagaimana Gaara berbicara dengan Sasuke, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke dengan samar. Gaara memutuskan sambungannya.

''Dia ada di tempat kejadian itu''

Hinata langsung berlari, meninggalkan Gaara.

.

.

.

Hinata berkali-kali menabrak orang tanpa menghiraukan orang yang mengumpat ketika ia tabrak mantel Sasuke sudah ia pakai sedari tadi, aroma Sasuke di mantelnya membuatnya semakin bersemangat senyum terukir di wajahnya. Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya, di sebrang sana.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berlari sedikit terkejut namun ia langsung sadar nyawa Hinata diambang jalan ketika ia mendengar suara klakson dari truk besar, ia segera berlari dan memeluk Hinata membiarkan bunganya terlindas oleh truk.

Sasuke merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia bisa mendengar tawa Hinata yang berada di atasnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Hinata yang tersenyum senang.

''Aku mencintaimu Sasuke''

Lalu Hinata menciumnya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum lalu memeluknya erat membalasnya. Ketika ia melepasnya Hinata masih setia dengan senyum bahagianya.

''Ini deja vu''

Hinata tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, hatinya terasa hangat senyum tak henti-hentinya lepas dari wajahnya. Mereka begitu hingga ambulan datang.

...

Hiashi melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan terburu-buru ia lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana Hinata sedang di obati.

''Ayah!''

Hiashi langsung menghampiri putri semata wayangnya itu.

''Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?''

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ayahnya langsung memeluknya.

''Maafkan aku, maaf waktu itu membuatmu sedih, maaf telah menggugurkan bayimu'' Hiashi menangis dan memeluknya erat, Hinata pun ikut menangis dan membalas pelukan ayahnya.

''Bukan salahmu ayah, ini semua salahku karena membantahmu''

''Ini salahku Hinata''

''Ayah...''

Hinata mengusap punggung ayahnya.

''Apa saja permintaanmu akan ku kabulkan'' Hiashi melepas pelukannya dan mengelap air mata di wajah putrinya dengan sapu tangan.

''Aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke, itu saja tidak lebih'' Hiashi tersenyum membuat Hinata terkejut ia kira ayahnya akan marah namun kenyataan berlawanan dengan pikirannya.

''Ayah sudah merestui hubungan kalian'' Hinata tersenyum lebar dan memeluk ayahnya.

''terima kasih ayah''

''Berterima kasihlah pada Gaara yang telah menyadariku'' jadi Gaara yang telah membuat ayahnya berubah seperti ini?

Setelah suster mengobati lukanya ia langsung berlari ke ruangan Sasuke, lukanya hanya sekedar lecet biasa sedangkan Sasuke dia mengalami patah tulang pada tangannya.

Hinata mendobrak pintu rawat Sasuke lalu menghambur kepelukannya, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi seorang suster menahannya agar Hinata tidak memperparahnya, karena tadinya Hinata berniat melompat ke arah Sasuke.

Hinata naik ke ranjang Sasuke dan memeluk tubuhnya.

''Bagaimana kau ingat tentangku?''

''Itu, nanti saja ceritanya aku ngantuk'' sebelum Hinata tidur dia memberikannya sebuah cincin dan langsung memakaikannya.

''Apa kau suka? Ini cincin untuk pernikahan kita nanti'' Hinata merona lalu mengangguk.

''Tadi kenapa kau bawa bunga?''

''Hanya mengenang tragedi itu''

''eh?''

**end**

**akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Tadinya mau buat sad ending jadi mereka berdua waktu kecelakaan kedua meninggal, tapi karena ga tega jadi happy end deh...**

**Revieeewww!**


End file.
